cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Drachenglas Dagger
Drachenglas Daggers, Uranijah Daggers, Burn Knives, are crude, but viciously effective weapons found only in the Planum Sangre. Only the Uranijah, "Cursed Dwarves," are known to use these glass daggers. Harvested from the Seven Craters, the glass is thought to contain the vaporized remains of the Uranium Dragons. Most daggers are a mottled green, with gray sand grains fused to the surface, and serrated. They are notorious for causing deep, bloody wounds that rapidly infect. History The true history of drachenglas is unknown. They appear in the Great Legend, In the War of the Fathers and Sons. In the story, the God of Men slew seven Uranium Dragons in one battle. They were beasts of such incredible power that as each died, they exploded in such light like the rising sun, vaporizing the land, leaving nothing but craters of green glass: drachenglas. The Uranijah Dwarves were exiles, who happened upon the craters, called the Vale of the Seven Suns. They were drawn to the riches of minerals exposed in the craters; but have since lived on as a cursed people. They learned that the glass could hold a very sharp edge; and made simple tools and weapons from it. Design and Dimensions At first glance, drachenglas daggers are not green. Much sand and grit is embedded on the surface. Only after careful chipping and polishing does one find the telltale green edge along the blade. The blades extend from 6-18 inches; and can both slash and pierce. Because of the time needed to fashion, most of the daggers are single-edged. The handles are crudely fashioned, usually of bone or petrified wood, wound with leather or rags. Usage The daggers are both a tool and a means of self-defense. The blade stays perpetually sharp, although it can be chipped or broken. Uranijah wear them prominently on their belts, and can be seen using them to cut meat, dig holes, or fight undead . The Drachenglas Dagger is warm to the touch, and causes a sense of nausea to a non-Uranijah user. The cut of the dagger is deep and ragged, leaving grains of sand in the wound. It is said dying from the stabbing is better than living with the wound, for it festers--and has been known to maim a man for life. Tumors can appear around the wound. The victim can lose his hair, develop sores, blindness, terrible stomach pain, and suffer from blood in the stool for weeks. Variations A few Uranijah have mounted drachenglas to wooden hafts, creating a pick-axe of sorts. There are mentions of rare drachenglas swords. And rarest of all, there are rumored to be "black blades." These drachenglas daggers are black, rather than green. A single cut from one is said to kill a man. Comments "Cursed things. The weapon is as foul as its owner."--Shahmet son of the Greater Shahvast, Sahelian Trader "Cheat me, and I will cut you."--Milkeye the Seventh, Uranijah Dwarf "I want one." --Belzebu the Maimer, Sometime Bard, Sometime Assassin, Sometime Convict Category:Arms and Armor